


Juno gets spooked

by jkati3



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkati3/pseuds/jkati3
Summary: @wingodx  on Twitterjet, peter, buddy and vespa are all professional thieves and can all move silently so all i'm saying is that they all have an unspoken competition to see who can make juno scream the mostSo I wrote it.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Juno gets spooked

"So the rules are:  
must be witnessed by one of the other 3.  
must be in a common area.  
must be a normal action  
must evoke a viral response  
no physical contact.  
no scarring rita.  
you are out if you-

"We agreed that is one point lost" Nuereve interiors Buddy from his place on the counter. "If we are out then some of us," His eyes flick to Jet and Vespa," will be out after one go. He is a snarky lady." 

Buddy shifts her stance and continues."you lose one point if you are asked 'You trying to scare me, or Something'   
points will be kept by Jet. In his little book there.  
the game resets at the start of the next job  
Any further questions?"

The glances around the table are quick as each of them consider the others.

"Well then, let's go." Vespa calls from the doorway as she leaves to go … somewhere.

"I shall be in the garage, should you need me." the door clinks behind him.   
Buddy watches Peter and smiles, "this is a lovely game. Can't believe you suggested it."

"it was bound to happen anyway, and we all know that games are great family activities."

The door sounds.

"Ner-Ransom, have you -oh Buddy- have you seen Rita?"

Two pairs of eyes glint as their prey wander into their trap. 

"She was just right in her room watching one of the streams Jet picked out as 'most accurate'. Had she left?" 

Juno face looks as though he ate a lemon, "I hadn't checked yet" he continues on past the two, towards Ritas.

________

He has his head in the fridge and as he closes it Vespa is checking her reflection in the door. His scream was heard across the ship.

+1 Vespa  
________

Juno is talking to Rita, her arms are flailing and he leans backwards, directly onto Jet's chest and falls farther onto the floor. 

+1 Jet

________

Hunched over his coms he is trying to adjust the screen, and Buddy's helpful suggestion is quite unexpected, to the point where Juno curses drops the coms. 

+1 Buddy 

"Fuck, you could have given a lady a warning, you scared me half to death. kinda think it's on purpose"

-1 Buddy

_______

as it turns out the master thief had the hardest time of this game. It seemed as though Juno knew when he entered a room. He would look up from any work he was doing, any book he was reading, every conversation was paused. Peter almost considered throwing it all in when he was dragged into the Ex-detetives room.

"I'm not stupid, every one is trying to spook me, which is getting real annoying and sorta predictable. Except you aren't. ...and Rita ain't but she doesn't count. Why aren't you?"

"I assure you Juno, I am trying, quite hard actually. I am quite behind in points and Jet is not subtle when he announces the daily total. It would seem that I am unable to so much as enter a room without your notice. Even when silent I am spotted. I'd considered asking Buddy about the vents, but that breaks the second and third rules so alas no dice."

Peter's eyes follow Juno's face as it twists from frown to scowl. "YOU have RULES for this!?"

He is shifted from defence to laughter as Juno's particular dismay is made apparent.

"Yes juno. We have rules. I am surprised that that's the part you take umbrage with, not the fact that I am a part of it. Nor that the game exists at all, but the rules."

" … You said there's a score, who is wining?"

"as of this morning it was Vespa," Peter knew that look in Juno, it was one on mischief.

"And how can I change that?"  
_____

Sleepy eyed Juno stands brushing his teeth, the Vespa in the mirror unnoticed, "don't try to scare me like that. it's too early"

Vespa -1  
______

Rita rushes past a doorway, Juno follows in hot pursuit.   
"Don't change anything I just found all the buttons!"  
Jet slides out of his door way directly into juno, who silently pats him and goes around.

Jet +0

______

"The game is up. We can't play if Juno knows the rules."

"Who told him?"

Jet look at Peter. 

"well it was fun while it lasted"

**Author's Note:**

> sup wrote this at 1:30 am, its my first fic. coment if you would please.


End file.
